princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Ever Free
Ever Free is the 6th track to Shiraishi's album Medicine or..?. It is also track 3 to the tour album Doku to Kusuri. Lyrics Kanji= 全てを賭ける準備はいいか 今こそ報いる瞬間 もう　身体（からだ）つらぬく　はしゃぐ鼓動（ビート）が 激しくておさまらない 駆け引きでもなく　小手先でもなく 何をするべきかわかるだろ？ そう　裏表もなく　さらけだせる勝負（ワンマッチ） 逃げ出すなんて　ありえない I'm just so feeling“EVER FREE” このままがいい　ねえ　いいよ　Yeah, here we go When I wanna get it more 添い遂げても　もう　後悔はないだろう I'm just so feeling“EVER FREE” 不安でもいい　ねえ　いいよ　Yeah, let it go 偽りのない　この情熱はまだ終わらない さあ　味わってゆこう 重ねた過去も目指す未来も 生きている証だから WOW　他の何より　誇りにしたい 文句なら言わせない ひとつの生き甲斐　代わりなんてない 死ぬまで離すわけないだろ？ そう　まだ理想までの　道のりは遠い だからこそもっと　極めたい I'm just so feeling“EVER FREE” 自由でいたい　ねえ　きっと　Yeah, keep on When I wanna get it more どこまででも　そう　この道を行くだろう I'm just so feeling“EVER FREE” つらくてもいい　ねえ　一生　Yeah, 一緒 幻じゃない　この喜びはもうゆずれない さあ　楽しんでゆこう I'm just so feeling“EVER FREE” 挑んでいたい　ねえ　ずっと　Yeah, heat up When I wanna get it more 余計なもの　もう　戦場（コート）に必要ない I'm just so feeling“EVER FREE” ナチュラルでいい　ねえ　一層　Yeah, 疾走 いざ有終の美　飾るためにどんなトラブルも ねえ　覚悟できてる |-| Romaji= Subete wo kakeru junbi wa ii ka Ima koso mukuiru shunkan Mou karada tsuranuku hashagu BIITO ga Hageshikute osamaranai Kakehiki demo naku kotesaki demo naku Nani wo suru beki ka wakaru daro? Sou uraomote mo naku sarakedaseru WANMACCHI Nigedasu nante arienai I’m just so feeling“EVER FREE” Kono mama ga ii nee ii yo Yeah, here we go When I wanna get it more Soi togete mo mou koukai wa nai darou I’m just so feeling“EVER FREE” Fuan demo ii nee ii yo Yeah, let it go Itsuwari no nai kono jounetsu wa mada owaranai Saa ajiwatte yukou Kasaneta kako mo mezasu mirai mo Ikiteiru akashi dakara WOW hokano nani yori hokori ni shitai Monku nara iwasenai Hitotsu no ikigai kawari nante nai Shinu made hanasu wakenai daro? Sou mada risou made no michinori wa tooi Dakara koso motto kiwametai I’m just so feeling“EVER FREE” Jiyuu de itai nee kitto Yeah, keep on When I wanna get it more Dokomade demo sou kono michi wo yuku darou I’m just so feeling“EVER FREE” Tsurakute mo ii nee isshou Yeah, issho Maboroshi janai kono yorokobi wa mou yuzurenai Saa tanoshinde yukou I’m just so feeling“EVER FREE” Idonde itai nee zutto Yeah, heat up When I wanna get it more Yokei na mono mou KOOTO ni hitsuyou nai I’m just so feeling“EVER FREE” NACHURARU de ii nee issou Yeah, shissou Iza yuushuu no bi kazaru tame ni donna TORABURU mo Nee kakugo dekiteru |-| English= Gamble on everything, preparations are done Now it’s time for the rewards My body goes through the playing beat Violently, it’s unending No need for a strategy, no need for cleverness You know what to do, right? Yes, without both sides you can’t have a match Running away is impossible I’m just so feeling“EVER FREE” It’s okay like this, hey, it’s okay, Yeah, here we go When I wanna get it more Even if it stays like this, I won’t regret it anymore I’m just so feeling“EVER FREE” It’s okay to anxious, hey, it’s okay, Yeah, let it go It’s not a lie, this enthusiasm hasn’t ended yet Well, come and taste it Even if the past repeats, I’ll also aim for the future Because that’s the proof of my existence WOW I want to boast, more than anyone else Don’t say if you have a problem My purpose in life won’t change Don’t let it go until I die, right? Yes, the journey to my dream is still far That is why I want to exceed more I’m just so feeling“EVER FREE” I want to be free, hey, for sure, Yeah, keep on When I wanna get it more No matter where, yes, I will follow this road I’m just so feeling“EVER FREE” It’s okay if it’s painful hey, a lifetime, Yeah together It’s not an illusion, I won’t hand over this joy Well, come and have fun I’m just so feeling“EVER FREE” I want to be challenged, hey, always, Yeah, heat up When I wanna get it more Unnecessary things aren’t needed on the court I’m just so feeling“EVER FREE” It’s okay to be natural, hey, might as well, Yeah, dash Even if the beautiful perfection, for the sake of being adorn, causes any trouble Hey, I will be prepared Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics